Luz De Esperanza
by aBuRaMe666
Summary: un mundo casi sumerjido por la oscuridad y solo un chico puede salvarlo
1. Chapter 1

( PROLOGO )

En un mundo en donde el bien y el mal pelean entre si una amenaza conocida como oscuridad domina casi la mitad del mundo y un ser que tiene total control sobre ella domina los territorios que tiene la oscuridad con mano de hierro nadie se a atrevido a enfrentarlo solo unos pocos pero hay una leyenda sobre un chico de corazon gentil y de gran valor que podra vencer al señor oscuro solo el podra devolverle la paz al mundo uniendo a las fuerzas rebeldes a los marinos al resto del mundo para alcanzar lo que todos anelamos la paz y ese es monkey .D luffy


	2. Chapter 1 yo soy

Hola a todos la aquí esta el primer capitulo asi que a leer

capitulo 1 : yo soy

Era una mañana en la ciudad de goa en donde la oscuridad no ha llegado ya que los marinos y los rebeldes defendían los limites del medio mundo era el lado sur y ellos del lado norte empezó en un dia común solo que en ello se armo un gran alboroto ya que se escucho una explocion en un edificio las autoridades fueron a revisar el lugar lo que vieron fue una pelea entre pandilleros y unos dos chicos jóvenes de apenas 20 años de edad que al parecer ellos se divertían

¿? : al parecer estos no quieren cooperar

¿? : bueno se los advertimos vamos ace

¿? : después de ti sabo

Ellos eran sabo y ace los hermanos D son conocidos por sus poderes de mutante y los usan para mantener el control en la ciudad pero esta vez se querían divertir ellos son fuertes y tienen el titulo de super nova que en la ciudad significa titulo de autoridad

Volviendo a lo que pasaba sabo y ace no les costaron vencer a esos pandilleros ya que ellos aunque eran 10 no eran fuertes pero en una ciudad que para los que vienen es un refugio no se podían confiar ya que la mayoría de los que vienen son ladrones

Ace : esto fue fácil no crees sabo

Sabo :Tu lo haz dicho ace espero que cuando llege el también se divierta

¿? : llege quien si se puede saber

En eso llega una chica de no mas de 20 años cabello rosados buena figura y por su puesto un percin en la mejilla les hablo

Sabo : ho nada boney solo terminábamos el trabajo que reylingt nos encargo

Ace : porque simpre eres tan chismosa solo molestas

Boney : disculpa no te pregunte a ti pecoso

Ace : que me dijiste (enojado al estilo anime)

Para sabo esto era pan de cada dia ya que ellos siempre peleaban por todo por quien comia mas por quien golpeaba a mas ladrones en fin ellos eran como agua y aceite no se llevaban

Sabo : ya ace calmate mejor volvamos a la base antes de que nos metas en problemas

Ace : tu siempre eres un aguafiestas sabo siempre la defiendes y para el colmo seguirá preguntando hasta que le digamos

Sabo : ya ace no exageres

Ya ellos llegaron a una cafetería en donde un sujeto con anteojos cabellera blanca canosa y una sonrisa imborrable los recibio

¿? : como les fue en el trabajo que les encarge tuvieron algún problema

Ace : fue pan comido

Sabo : no tuvimos ningún problema reylingt-san solo vinimos para pedirle un favor

Reylingt : el que ya me an comentado verdad

Ambos : hi

Reylingt : no lo se tengo que verlo primero para ver si entra o no espero que el ya sepa

Ace : no se preocupe reylingt-san se lo haremos saber cuando llege

Reylingt : bueno reuniré a todos los chicos pero díganme cuando llegara exactamente

Sabo : bueno pues llegara en … ho no ace tenemos que irnos

Ace : por que lo dices sabo

Sabo : ya es tarde para ir por el mira

En eso le muestra su relog de mano la hora y en eso

Ace : ho no sabo te dije que estuvieras al pendiente de tu relog

Sabo : le puse una alarma si tal vez por la pelea se descompuso

Ace : maldición ( viendo a reyling ) lo centimos pero tenemos que irnos

ellos se inclinaron en señal de disculpa y se fueron corriendo pero boney se pregunto quien era esa persona al que estaban mensionando esos dos solo reylingt sigio sonriendo y esperando lo que viene

Pero en eso un barco que trasportaba personas ya se anclaba en el puerto de la ciudad los pasajeros bajaron bueno no todos uno de ellos salto del barco al puerto

¿? : que bueno ya llege espero encontrármelos ya muero de hambre

En eso el camino por el puerto con los pensamientos en su cabeza

¿? : (pensando) espero por fin verlos pero que es lo que queran decirme bueno no lo sabre si no me los encuentro haber veamos que podre hacer mientras llegan porque de seguro que se tardaran en llegar

En eso ve unos tipos rodeando a una chica de cabellos negros laciados al parecer era una morena con ojos azulados pero a pesar de la situación ella no presentaba ninguna emoción salvo una sonrisa los tipos tenían armas como cadenas palos y macanas y uno de ellos tenia una katana larga en eso nuestro recién llegado enseguida vio como uno de ellos se abalanzaba con una cadena en mano ella solo cerro los ojos pero no esperaba que un chico detuviera el ataque que iba dirigido a ella en eso el solo golpeo con fuerza al atacante con un puñetazoque lo mando a volar a una pared provocando un agujero

¿? : se encuentra bien

Chica : si gracias pero no era necesario yo me puedo defender sola

¿? : no se preocupe la verdad solo quiero matar el tiempo mientras espero a mis hermanos

los demás pandilleros solo observaron para luego atacar al recién llegado el los esperaba uno lo ataco con una cadena en la cual el solo evadía con una aguilidad común pero en eso le da una patada en el mentón para cavar derribándolo otro le quiso atacar por detrás pero el solo en vez de esquivar el golpe lo recibió y en eso la macana reboto y el tipo asombrado se alejo al igual que los demás tipos luego en una acción rápida otro le ataco con una cadena y en eso

¿? : **gomu-gomu no pistol**

Los tipos estaban a que los ojos se les salieran por la cara incluso la chica se sorprendió (aunque no al grado de desmallarse :b )el era un mutante y al parecer un especial

Chica : pero quien eres tu

El era un chico de 18 años de edad compleción delgada cabello negro y ojos negros una sicatriz en debajo del ojo izquierdo lo delataba y tenia un sombrero de paja con una banda roja en medio en eso el chico hablo

¿? : yo soy Monkey D. luffy y me convertiré en el mejor peleador del mundo


End file.
